


公开摸腿之后

by Cody_GO



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_GO/pseuds/Cody_GO
Summary: 希望你们对 那张在 music station上 老横捏雏的腿 的gif 还有印象





	公开摸腿之后

**Author's Note:**

> 希望你们对 那张在 music station上 老横捏雏的腿 的gif 还有印象

关上车门的横山却没急着系上安全带，而是盯着驾驶位子的村上。  
“看够了吗横山先生。”  
“没有，看不够。”  
“你能再明显一些吗。手都快伸过去了。有时候你能不能注意一下场合，控制一下自己。”眉头微皱的村上显然在说，刚刚节目上横山突然的动作。  
“我已经很努力了。实在…一个多月没见你，真的很想你。”横山望着村上，他的眼里总是藏着星星，澄澈，深深地吸引着横山。而横山的手早已探入，忍耐多时没去触碰的地方，轻轻地揉捏着一个多月没有好好照顾的地方。  
村上啧了一声，“我刚说什么来着。”便一伸手轻轻打了横山的脑袋。  
横山哈哈笑了起来，收了手，乖乖坐好。既而捂着嘴偷偷笑出声。

村上走在后面，进了横山家，关了门。靠在门上，似乎等待着什么。而当事人横山并没有买账，根本没有回头看他。而是径直走向茶几倒了杯水喝。  
村上对横山无视他的行为非常不满，走过去夺下横山的杯子放在茶几上。  
他望进横山的眼中，后者眼神呆滞，嘴角略带笑容，无动于衷。  
村上有点生气，你小子把我拐到你家来就完事儿了？  
“你他妈…”村上忿忿地骂了一句便把横山推到了床上。有些生气了，“在节目上忍不住捏我大腿的人是谁，在车里发情的人是谁，别他妈跟我装禁欲！”当然这些话村上并没有说出口，他不想让横山觉得他急不可耐，不过事实上他确实如此。  
躺在床上的横山看着低着头正注视着自己的村上，早已看穿了他的小心思，大爆笑，“哈哈哈哈哈嘿嘿嘿嘿哈哈哈哈嘿嘿哈哈哈哈。”  
突然的爆笑让村上有些懵，就在村上怔住时，横山推了一把，翻身压在村上身上，“怎么？等不及了？什么时候学会反攻了。我不在的时候，你都这样上过谁啊。”横山的声音很低，眯着眼。  
“狡山！”村上心中惊呼糟糕，上了这只狐狸的当。  
横山色气的将脸埋在村上的颈窝，喷薄出的气息掠过村上的耳朵，脖子，锁骨。偏偏不去触碰。  
村上被撩拨的心跳加速，几许粉色攀上面颊。  
他受不了了，狡山，折磨着他。  
村上呼吸加重，喘息着忽然双手握上横山的肩膀。  
突如其来的动作也吓了横山一跳，抬起来头看着村上。  
身下的人正扬着脸，一副快要窒息的样子。  
横山嘴角微挑，凑到村上耳边，“你求我啊，求我，我就碰你。”说着，便拿膝盖分开村上的双腿，并顶向已经慢慢变大的地方。  
村上忽然颤抖了一下。“求…求求你。”  
“嗯？求我干什么？”  
“求你，求你，求你操我。”村上羞耻的咬住了自己指节。

横山满意的看了一眼村上紧闭的双眼，手上便开始解他的裤子，隔着内裤，用手指有意无意的刮蹭村上推荐满满涨大的阳物。换来的是村上的战栗和轻轻的喘息。

“我才刚碰了一下你，就抖成这样，那看来真是把你憋坏了，老实说，有没有背着我偷吃啊？”抚上村上裤裆的横山的手，惩罚性的忽然加重了力度。  
“嗯啊……没……没有。”  
横山轻笑一声，扯下村上的内裤，便含了上去。村上被横山的口腔包裹着，舌尖轻轻顶了顶冠状沟，村上呜嘤嘤的轻哼着。横山的手顺着村上的膝盖往上移动，在大腿根处捎带力气的掐了一把。继而往上，抚摸着村上的腹肌，人鱼线。最后到达胸前的红樱，用两根手指轻轻地夹住，慢慢的揉搓。  
“嗯…嗯……啊yoko。”村上轻轻唤着身下人的名字。“我好想你…啊…”  
还未等村上把话说完，横山便将村上整根吞入，口中发出淫靡的水声。时不时用舌尖轻戳马眼。  
坏心眼的横山，略略停顿了一下，像是给了被快感充斥神经的村上一丝喘息机会，忽然舌根上顶，收紧口腔。突如其来的紧致，让村上叫着射了出来。射在了横山嘴里。  
精液挂在横山如丰盈的唇上显得十分色情，横山也因兴奋而全身发红。他扶着村上的腰，将一只腿架在自己肩上。用手指轻轻的摩挲着村上的后穴。刚稍稍瘫软的欲望又开始抬头了。横山将口中的精液吐到村上的后穴，用手指一点点抹匀。在穴口画着圈却迟迟不进去。  
“嗯哈…yoko…进来…”村上的眼角挂着泪珠，像极了一只讨食物的小动物。这个表情让横山兴奋，想立刻操哭他。听他喊着自己的名字射出来。想到这些横山更加兴奋了。自己下身也肿胀了更多。  
一根手指，横山借着精液的润滑顺利的进去了，微曲，按摩着肠壁。慢慢的将手指加到三根。横山加快了手指抽插的速度，听着身下人显然不满足的轻哼声，横山嘴角露出一丝笑意。他拔出手指全然不顾身下人因突然的空虚而发出抗议般的轻哼。横山用唇堵住了他的嘴，舌尖慢慢伸入，舔了舔村上的唇，来回摩挲着，一股股麻酥的快感冲向村上的头顶。村上伸出舌想要慢慢回应横山，却被横山用双唇擒住了。横山吮吸着被侵入的舌，模拟口交的动作，深深浅浅的让村上的舌在自己口中抽插。  
村上潮红的脸，带泪的双目，让横山觉得可怜的不忍心惹哭他，可村上可爱的样子又促使横山迫不及待的操哭他。这样纠结的问题，让横山越发焦躁。他感觉下身已经胀得不行，叫嚣着要出来透透气。  
横山迅速的除去身上的衣物，趁着村上后穴的精液还未全干，混着分泌出的肠液。横山慢慢挤了进去。  
一个月未被使用过的地方，出奇的紧致，横山和村上都倒吸了一口凉气儿。  
“yoko，慢点，疼……嘶…”  
“对不起，宝贝儿，忍一下就好了。”横山侧过头亲了一下村上的腿，想要安慰身下的人。  
当横山整根没入的时候，村上满足的呻吟从嘴角漏了出来。听了爱人的呻吟，横山觉得自己在他体内又胀大了几分。横山调整了一下位置，让双方都处在最舒服的状态。  
扶上村上的腰，开始动了起来。  
“啊…啊…啊嗯…”随着抽插的频率，村上的呻吟一点一点拔高。没有一丝隐藏和所谓的矜持。他要把这一个月以来的所有想念都叫出来。  
“嗯…嗯…嘶…”横山也用力的撞击着身下人体内他所熟知的敏感点。将柱身退至穴口，继而用力的顶向那一点。身下人已经被操的有些迷醉。  
横山便忽然开了口，“我是谁？”  
“yo…yoko…嗯啊……”  
“嗯？”横山忽然加快了腰部律动的频率，刺激着村上。  
“横山…横山裕！”村上侧着头，晶莹的银丝从嘴角流出。“太快了，太快了！”  
“你再说一遍，我是谁？嗯？”横山对身下人的求饶置若罔闻，伸手掐住村上的脖子。村上因缺氧而快感加倍。  
“横山侯隆！横山侯隆！”眼泪顺着眼角流了出来。“啊……”  
“嗯！”横山喘着粗气在村上体内射了出来，俯下身，奖励了村上一个吻。继而握上村上快要喷薄出的欲望，灵巧的手指上下撸动。“hina，看着我，看着我。”  
村上转过头，注视着横山，余光能看到自己的阳物在面前这个人手中，被抚慰了非常舒服，狗狗眼可怜兮兮的看着横山。  
横山手中的动作没有停下，低下头从会阴开始往根部舔，经过囊袋，柱身，再到冠状沟。这一系列动作都被村上看在眼里，羞耻感让快感加速传达到村上脑中。村上抓着自己两腿间横山的脑袋射了出来。精液喷在了横山的脸上。  
横山满意的勾了勾嘴角。慢慢往上爬，带着满脸的精液，凑到村上面前。这只被操瘫软的小动物，呜嘤嘤的抬起头，舔掉了横山脸上自己的精液。  
“我是谁。”  
“横山…唔。”不等村上说出答案，横山便重重的吻了一下村上。  
啵~~~  
“hi～na！！！”٩(๑•̀ ₃ •́ )۶【抱！x


End file.
